Mall in the Family
Mall in the Family is the sixth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It aired on June 27, 2015 to an audience of 1.75 million viewers. Plot Summary The quads convince their parents that they are responsible enough to explore the mall on their own. Full Plot The quads are addicted to a song from the popular new movie, Dragon Breath. Anne tells Tom that it is like the movie is stealing their children, but Tom is ignoring her, since he's calling tech-support because his apps aren't working. They then decide to go to the new phone store in the mall, and drag the kids along. At the store, the quads dramatically complain that the store is boring, until Dawn claims that she's going to ask their mom if they can explore the mall by themselves. Anne surprisingly agrees and gives them some rules they need to follow, but they are too busy daydreaming over how fun it is going to be then to pay attention. Anne then gives them some money so they can buy some lunch for Tom, who's going crazy in hunger. She also gives them a note with the most important thing they need to remember. Things soon go downhill though, and within five minutes Nicky has gotten lotion in his eyes; Dawn has accidentally rubbed her eyes with too much makeup; Ricky has a toy helicopter stuck to his hair; and Dicky has literally lost his pants. Dawn makes Dicky wear a giant map to cover up his underwear and set off to find the food court. Since the money was in Dicky's pants, the quads decide to sing for money. They start singing the Dragon Breath song. But it turns out no one likes the song. In fact, people pay them to stop singing. They make enough money to buy whatever their mom wanted them to get for their dad. However, they forgot which food Anne told them to buy. They then discover that she had written it on a note and had put it in Dicky’s pocket - in his pants, which are still lost. Dawn leads them to the Lost and Found, but a sign says that children unattended are not allowed to go there. So, she pretends to be a teenager in high school, and tries to persuade Randee, the teen working there to let them in. Randee almost catches them, but Dawn changes the topic over tricks her into leaving. The quads then sneak into the lost and found bin to look for Dicky's pants. They almost get thrown away with trash but succeed the last minute. They get Dicky's pants but the note isn't there. Since they don't know what they were supposed to buy, they buy a burger for their father. On arriving back at the store, Anne is surprised that they bought a burger that's more expensive than the money she gave them. The quads are forced to come clean that they lost the note and made the money by singing the Dragon Breath song. Dicky then finds the note was in his shirt pocket all this time. The note simply says, "If you're in trouble, just come back." The kids admit that they're not old enough to go to the mall alone. To help Tom get served quickly at the tech-support, they start singing the Dragon Breath song which irritates all the customers, leaving Tom alone to get to the front of the line. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Special Guest Cast * Sydney Park as Randee * Niko Guardado as Jaymis * Sonari Jo as Aramis * Alison Robertson as Mrs. Cupertino * Heather Brooker as Peg * Cooper J. Friedman as Frankie Trivia * In this episode it is revealed that the quads have bad luck. * It is shown that they have bad luck because of the following reasons. * Nicky Harper = Gets lotion in his eyes. * Dawn Harper = Puts too much makeup on. * Dicky Harper = Loses his pants. * Ricky Harper = Gets a helicopter stuck to his head. * The recurring gag of Dawn slapping the three boys with something is seen in this episode. Lyrics So sing out loud, sing out proud Every voice deserves a crowd (lalalalala) Every voice is beautiful (lalalalala) Every noise is musical (lalalalala) Every breath you take is precious Every song you sing is gold Every note you play is magic... Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015